Becoming A Vampire
by meimeidona2419
Summary: This is my first story on here. so hope you guys like it all characters and plot was made by me.


I wrote this for my avid class. I hope you like it ^_^

My Life As A vampire

Life as a vampire is tough enough, but becoming a vampire, it can be intolerable!!! Let's start at the beginning shall we? I became a vampire in the year 1770, in my home town of Manchester, England. Beautiful place it was. Full of snotty, plumy, I-don't-care-if-your-dying-at-my-feet-I-won't-help-you type of people. I was a young 18 year-old lady, trying to not get married.

Yuck! I dreaded the fact that my parents wanted to give me off to the richest guy in the town. Ugh, they were all horny chimpanzees in heat. Whenever they saw a girl alone with only her maid they would start drooling and whistling like crazy. Re-pulsive! No sir! I did not want to be popping out babies every year and be a porcelain doll at balls. I wanted to travel and be free to spread my wings and fly!!! But no, I was a girl, and girls had no freedom rights back then at all! So I escaped one night, out of my 2 floor window in a simple evening gown that I would wear when I was around the house all day. Risky, heck yeah it was! For all I knew my rope of sheets could untie and I would look like a scrambled egg! Humpty dumpty sat on a wall, humpty dumpty had a great fall, all the kings' horses and all the kings' men, tried to put humpty dumpty together again. Well not me! If I had my great falls, everyone would assume I'm dead and bury me away!

Sorry I got sidetracked! Well I was going down my window, I threw my suit case of clothes out first and to my luck the case didn't burst open! Then when I only had 1/3 left of rope sheet to go down, !!!! The stupid sheet ripped! Oh, how I glared at that sheet. I will meet in the other world and scream at it I tell you! As I waited for my head to snap and my spine to break, I promise you I saw my life flash before my very eyes! I saw my ugly little 14 year-old brother (he was monstrous!) and my plumy parents. I felt a little bad for leaving them looking like humpty dumpty with my underwear showing. Well I never felt the ground; instead I felt a stone grip on me that gave off a cold chill. I open one eye first to see what I had fallen in. I gasped and opened my eyes wide to make sure I was seeing what I saw. The most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my young life!

He had extraordinary hazel green eyes that had a gentle look in them, a flawless looking face with an envious looking skin complex, plumy full lips that had a soft smile, and wavy mind-length brown hair. This guy was a saint! I felt my cheeks redden, and my heart pumping a thousand miles an hour!

"You must be careful _Juliet_." I heard him saw in a seamless angelic voice.

Yes my name is Juliet! Don't you dare make fun of me! I absolutely hate that play! It's so mushy and ugh! But anyway, I could have passed out the moment he said my name. He said it in an Italian accent, the way it was suppose to sound. Sweet, sincere, ugh, it was gorgeous.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a small voice. I felt so tiny and ugly compared to his beauty.

He chuckled and put me down gently. He took a small bow and grabbed my hand gently and gave my knuckles a kiss of a butterfly. He looked into my eyes and smiled. Then I saw them, FANGS!!!! My eyes popped open like a deer in front of head lights. It all made sense now, the steel cold grip the out of this world beauty…he was a vampire! Sure I've heard stories that they were only a myth and that they were supposed to be ugly and repulsive, but gosh this guy was no were near it!

"My name is Jack." I took a step back and giggled nervously. "Well thank you for saving my small behind Mr. Jack, but I must go. Ha-ha, I must go get something from that one place. BYE!" I turned and made run for it. No way was I about to be vampire chow! No sir-e! I was running the fastest my 5"4' body could let me run. Yes I was short, but hey! Fun size people are pretty great! I was panting and panting when my face collided into something hard making me fall back on my back."OW!" I screeched. I sat up quickly and rubbed my poor cute button nose. "Hahaha, your very cute Juliet, what would make you think you could out run a vampire?" I heard the same seamless voice say. It made me shiver.

This guy was going to be the death of me…I gulped at my bad choice of words. I heard him laugh again, his rich graceful laughter. God help me."Yes, very bad choice of words my beloved." I heard him whisper in my ear. My reaction surprised me. I screamed and slap him! Well the screaming part went very well, but as for the slapping, it felt like my hand collided again a ton of bricks. It hurt!!! "Owe! My hand!" I shouted resting it on my chest hoping the pain would go away. Tears started building up. I did a little sniffle, hoping Jack wouldn't notice. Stupid, gorgeous, amazing voice, great laugh, amazing smile vampire! "Look Juliet, I'm here to help you. As creepy as it may sound, I've had my eyes on you for a while, and I understand that you want to travel out of this town. You have the most adventurous mind I have read. You want to reach the stars and be more than a married woman, you want to be an explorer, and I respect that a lot. So I want to help you achieve that." Out of the whole beautiful talk he gave me, one thing stood out the most. He could read my mind?! What?! Now it made sense when he agreed that I picked a wrong set of words. So that must also mean he heard me when I have him all those compliments, gasp! This is so embarrassing! I covered my face with my hands, wincing a little when I moved my left one. Jack was kneeling in front of me; I could feel his breath on the top of my hands. He was close, to close for my comfort. Then I felt him shift. I took my face out of my hands and looked up; he was standing, he appeared to be 6"2; he was pretty tall!

"Yes I can read your mind. And you don't have to worry love." He smiled."Unlike other people who want to rip my clothes off and ravish me to oblivion, your thoughts are sweet and flattering." I blushed; now that he brings it up…I shook my head. No I was not going to think of him that way! I barely even knew him! I sighed, and looked up at the mythical creature. "I don't need help. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself!" I stood up and brushed the dirt off my rear end."Now if you excuse me I will go get my suit case that I rudely forgot about and be on my way out of this town! Good day to you sir!" With all that said and done, I began walking in a random direction. I stopped and blinked; looking around at my surroundings. I was in the middle of the forest behind my house. I had no idea where to go! I began panicking inside. What was I going to do?! "Jack?" "Yes Juliet?" I turned around and gave the vampire a sheepish grin."Which way do I go back to my house?"

The undead being laughed out loud, as he began walking towards me. Gosh he walked so perfectly and seamlessly. That was the big word to describe him, seamless….god it was beautiful. He then stood in front of me; he grabbed one of my strains of dark brown wavy locks and twirled it around his fingers. "If you want to travel around the world and do what you want, you must have some sort of advantage. You do realize this?" I gulped."No." I said in a tiny voice. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed my neck."You must not be able to get sick because that could lead to a nasty death, you must be able to travel at speeds unimaginable, and go against the odds. Now tell me dear. Are you able to do those things?" "No." "So if you really want to become an explorer I suggest you turn against the odds and become something greater than anyone could ever imagine." "A blood sucking creature?" I asked. "Yes." I didn't know what to do, I mean I wanted to explore and I wanted to be untouchable by everything.

"Fine; what do I have to do?" The next thing I knew a shot of pain went through out my whole body. I gasped. I have never in my entire life felt anything this bad. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was quickly covered by a steel hand. It hurt, it hurt so badly. I felt my life being sucked out of me. My knees gave in and I fell against Jack's strong chest. I felt him wrap one arm against my waist and lift me up, while he cradled the back on my neck with his other hand. I felt weak and powerless. I felt…..dead.

Well that's it that it my story on becoming a vampire!


End file.
